He's my son
by ThisisPorky
Summary: (Request/based off an image from DA) The BLU Scout is shot just as the Spawn is shut off, and the only person to react is the RED Spy. But will he be able to persuade the RED Medic to heal him, or will he die? (this is bad)
1. Chapter 1: He's my son

The sounds of guns and rockets being fired echoed all over the two bases and emptiness. Screams of different men were also present, as well as the occasional yelp for "MEDIC!" or "Sentry ahead!" or even "INCOMING" could also be made out over all the other noises, even the patter of the rain.

Yep, for the first time in a long while, it was raining at the base of Teu_Fort. Rain clouds were spread out all over the sky, realizing its cold down-pour over the people and metal without a care in the world. It was quite a pleasant break from the blazing sun; the rain was cool, and so was the gentle spice of wind it brought along too. But it did make things harder when it came to the sewer way, since it had been raining since the early morning and since then, from 7:30am to 5:30pm, the water level had risen by quite a bit, making it harder to go through the sewers. It only made it harder for Scouts to avoid the Snipers the easy way, but there was nothing to be done.

It had been a long run, and the last few minuets were slowly ticking down to zero. Which was a good thing for some; they had nothing left in them anymore, and just wanted to sit down and have an ice-cold beer in their hands as they lazed in the old wooden chair. For others, they complained that there was not enough time, and usually went into battle with more firepower and anger in their steps and shots. And some other people simply didn't care. Some were raging with anger over domination's, some were hiding in dark places so they could skip a few minuets and waste time, some just sat in the corner in the spawn room and drank beer.

"Two minuets left in the mission! Two minuets left in the mission!"

''bout time!' The BLU Engie blurted as he set up his Sentry close by to the Spawn room. As soon as the beeping machine was up and running to its full power, he rubbed the rain and sweat off his brow and sighed. 'I need a drink afta' all this fightin'!' The BLU Soldier came running past him and hid a small smirk.

'Yeah, truckie, I agree with ya.'

The minuets turned into seconds. Some people were still seething about previous domination's they hadn't gotten revenge over, others were getting ready for the announcer to call it quits. With zero captures on both sides and only ten seconds left, they doubted they would go to a stalemate; they only did that on a Friday.

'Aw, man! 'A can't wait ta get in bed!' The BLU Scout boasted to the muffled fire-starter as he stretched his back, rubbing his wooden weapon with his bandaged hands. In a response, the masked person muffled a response and nodded his head. 'Yeah, man, runnin' around all day takes it outta man, ya know what 'am sayin'? Especially in this weather, am I right?'

"Five!"

'Ya jus' wait - I'll 'ave a can 'a BONK! in ma' hands fasta' than you can make pancakes.'

"Four!"

'An', boy, do ya make 'em good!'

"Three!"

'...Muff muf?'

"Two!"

'What?'

"One!"

'...! Hudda!'

"Stale-mate! End of round!"

One, two, bang.

A sharp gasp escaped the boy as his bandaged hands dropped his trusty Sandman and baseball, both of which landing on the ground with a harsh clunk. His breaths fell out in harsh and pained gasps, and as both of his bandaged hands slowly rose to where his wound was, he looked up to where the shot had been taken from.

There, on the Snipers deck, with a very pleased and satisfied grin and waving his arm in the air, was the RED Sniper, someone the boy had been dominating for the past half-hour.

'How do ya lo'ike that, ya spastic gremlin?!' The man screamed as the BLU boy began to gently shake. Pyro didn't quite know what to do other than stand there. Once stale-mate hit and the round ended, the re-spwan was immediately shut down, allowing no one to live if shot or burned or stabbed and what not. Even the Medic's healing gun did little to prevent them from dying other than make the persons death longer, which resulted in more pain.

Ever-so-slowly, Scouts eyes fell to the wound right in the middle of his chest, his hands shaking as they hovered over it, like trying to summon it out of his chest. But all that happened was that blood poured out of the wound, marking his blue coloured shirt with red. The rain only helped mix it in, making it appear darker than it should.

From the other side of the bridge stood the RED Spy, who was about to walk into his own base before he was stopped short thanks to the loud blast. Now seeing the BLU Scout in this sudden state made something inside him jump.

The only sound heard was the loud and triumphant laughter of the Sniper and the gentle patter of the rain. A few other RED's and BLU's stayed to watch the scene, some more baffled than others.

The shot Scout looked up, his eyes locking with the RED Spy, his eyes reading "help" and body shouting "pain". It was like everything had gone into slow motion, something that had never happened when he'd been shoot before. Everything around him went blurry, all the sounds turned into nothing, and he felt light-headed. A loud sigh escaped him, and he just fell forward, crashing into the high up water.

'Scout!' The only one to make a move was a RED. His cigarette dropped to the soggy ground, and a second splash was sounded. The Spy swam as hard as he could to get to the BLU, who was slowly reaching the bottom. A strike of red liquid was being left behind, and the BLU's eyes were half open. With every push the Spy made, it only seemed that the boy was getting further away from his grasp.

After one final push, the RED finally reached the BLU, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could spot the bullet hole, right in the middle of his chest, and when he looked at the boys face, it was pale, his eyes half open and gazed, staring up to the sky.

As they reached the bottom, Spy kicked off the floor, sending them back up. He kicked his legs with a strong force, and it wasn't long before he reached the surface, smashing his head out of the water and taking in big gulps. Scout spat out the water, panting in quick burst's of energy, his little chest heaving in and out. Only one person was watching, now, the rest gone from their spots. The RED Scout stood with wide eyes as the rain bounced off him without a care in the world.

Spy swam to the side, trying to place the Scout on the dry surface. With a little help from the BLU's counterpart, he too got helped up. But their was no time to chat; bending down, Spy scooped up the BLU and rushed towards the RED base, not wanting to get killed by either sides for going to the BLU side.

'?! H-hey, wait!' Scout yelped, rushing after his team mate, Spy paying no attention as he ran past the entrance and to their Medical bay.

Lighting cracked in the sky, lighting everything up in its path. It was followed closely by the loud and close rumble, making the RED Scout yelp and speed up. Meanwhile, the RED Spy neared the Medical bay, the boy in his arms getting more limp as the time passed by. It was amazing he was still breathing by this point, thanks to all the blood lost from his wound he would have thought he'd be dead by now. He was glad he was still alive, sure, he just thought it as odd he still was.

Crashing into the bay made the RED Medic jump from his seat and pull out his bonesaw. His face was aligned with shock, and soon, the RED Heavy came crashing in from the "Recovery hey-we-have-lots-of-soft-beds" area, paws balled to fists and an unpleased look across his face. Only when his beady eyes fell to what lay in the mans hands was when they changed from anger to confusion.

'Vhy does leetle slenderman have baby BLU Scout?' He asked, a brow raised. When the Medic calmed down, he too hand questioning eyes. The bonesaw remained posed and ready to attack, Heavy just standing there with his balled knuckles still close to his chest.

'Medic, help me!'

Spy ran to the closest bed as water dripped from his soaked clothes, laying the boy down across its metal surface. The boy was still panting, eyes tightly closed as his bandaged hands gently shuck. A puddle of both water and blood slowly formed on the metal surface. Soon, the BLU's counterpart came crashing into the room, panting lightly himself as he looked over the three with panicked eyes. After that, Demoman came slumbering in, pushing the other RED aside as he looked to the bed.

'Wha...what do we 'ave here, then?'

'Medic, I need your 'elp!'

'What, we a BLU lad? Why didn't ya leave 'im out there?'

'Ja, I have to agree with 'ze Demo, herr Spy.'

'Vhy does Spy care?'

'...'

Everyone looked at him, Spy's eyes just tinkling in the faint light as more water dripped from him. He was in such a state that he didn't even care how his suit looked.

'Give us o-one good reason why...' Demo said, some of the other merc's gently nodding to the statement.

'He is my son...' The words were slow and dripping with pain. His gloved hands were shaking at his sides as he stared at them one by one.

'...D-don' help 'im, Doc...' Demoman slurred, taking a deep drink from his Scrumpy.

'Da. Do not help leetle man.'

The Medic stayed quiet. If he did help a BLU out, was he a traitor? If he didn't help him, what would Spy think? What would he do? What would the rest of his team think to his actions?

'Alright, everyone leave apart from herr Spy.'

'...Vhat?'

'...Ya helpin' 'im?'

'Come on, out!'

He shooed the other merc's out, making sure to close the door. He then walked over to where the shaking BLU was, his eyes falling to the wound. 'Ah, Sniper did 'zis, didn't he?'

'Oui, he did...please 'elp him! Ve do not 'ave much time! I do not vant him to die!'

'Ja, ja, pass me 'ze tweezers, 'zen!'

The two got to work. Together, they helped stop the bleeding by getting the bullet out of his chest and wrapping it tightly up in bandages. Not wanting to do anything to the boys blood-level, he left it as it was, saying he would be just fine.

By the time they were done and cleaned up, it was well past mid-night. Spy was sat beside his son, who was now breathing at a normal pace. He'd thanked the Doctor numberes of times for the work he had done, all the while replying back with "it was nothing" and "do not mention it". Now he was just enjoying the only time with the BLU Scout, watching his chest slowly rise and fall as he slept in a deep slumber.

'I am so glad you are okay...' His voice was soft and meaningful. Ever so slowly, one of his gloves hands rose to the boys cheek, softly stroking it. Not even a disturbance from him. A small smile marked the damp masked mans face. He looked a lot better than he did before. He'd gained more colour, going from ghostly pale to just slightly pale, which lightened the mans heart up a bit.

'So, how are you going to get him back to 'ze BLU side vithout you being caught or killed? Because you cannot just hand him over and say "here he is, safe and sound!" vithout 'zem doing something.'

'I 'ave a plan all ready, Doctor. Do not vorry about it.'

'I should see you have, herr Spy. I do not vant to be carrying you in at two in 'ze morning vhile you have a shot vound to your side or something.'

'Medic, I 'ave a cloaking device. You really think they'll get me?'

'Anything is possible. You should get going vith him. He cannot stay here forever.'

'Shame...'

With that, the French man got up from his place. He marched over to the boy with pride and something else mixed in there, with a huge smile beaming on his damp face. Scooping up the boy, he gave the German one last look with a smile wider than the Cheshire cat.

'Go, before he vakes up!' He flung open the door and ran out with such speed and strength. Medic was quite shocked that Spy wasn't shaking and almost dropping the boy to the floor. Even if the Scout is a light-weight, Spy is no heavy-weights champion.

'...Dumpkoff.'

* * *

There was the RED Spy, still holding the still sleeping BLU in his arms. With the darkness and lateness on his side, no other BLU's were around to see him returning the boy to his respective base. Not even the wind nor rain, not even the noise of anything around them could stir the boy awake. Sometimes, the red Slenderman thought he was dead, but sighed deeply when he saw his chest heaving in and out.

Going to the entrance to the BLU base, he placed the boy in there. It wasn't the comfortablest of places, but at least the rain wasn't hitting him. As the man took a step back to observe the Boston bunny, he couldn't help the smile forming over his lips again. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. It made him wish he was there for the majority of his child-hood back in Boston.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from the entrance, which was close by to where the other two were. The Spy clocked, taking one last look at the boy before running off, who simply groaned and turned onto his left side, gentle snores escaping every now and then.

'Hello?' Came a deep voice, followed by the gentle patter of the rain. The bear came lumbering down the path-way to where the exit was. And there he saw the boy. '...Scout?' He blinked. He thought the RED's had taken him hostage, but here he was. And he couldn't have come back on his own, unless he'd passed out there.

Going over to him, the bear looked around. All he got looking back at him was the darkness filled with the rain. Shrugging, he simply scooped the boy up in his meat arms and made his way back to the base.

At least he wasn't dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Feel like I oew ya

_**Sorry this is so long. and bad. : D**_

* * *

Cease fire was soon upon the land - just a few spare minuets to go before the battle ended. Hell, maybe in that time the BLU's would break the turret nest and get the Intel before they had any time to rebuild the nest again. It seemed highly unlikely thanks to where the Sentry had been placed, and the fact that if you made any attempt to break the defense line, either the RED Solider and/or Pyro would chase you down and not return until the BLU's blood had been splattered all over the place, which made things a pain to do as well as a burning fear in the pit of their stomach.

No one liked to be burnt to death or blown up every five seconds.

Soon, five minuets ticked down to 30 seconds, and the BLU's Scout made sure he was well inside the base walls before cease-fire hit. He was seen just outside the re-spawn room, flipping his Sandman about and catching it skillfully in his bandaged hands as he whistled gently to himself. Since the event - which had just happened two days ago - he hadn't seen the RED Spy for both of the days. Which was unusual; he always popped in unannounced in the BLU base to sap the tv's and/or radios to make more work for the poor ol' Engie, which he liked to call _"playtime with oldies"_, since he enjoyed making him suffer so much with all the work he had to do. But he hadn't even come for that.

It would be like a routine: he'd always come, maybe mess with some classes, sap things, then leave. He'd never miss it, not even if he was unwell or on his death bed - it was like he enjoyed watching people shout at each other and work on the electrics to make other people happy.

The whistling died down as the last few seconds counted down through the old speakers. And just as it hit "one", he heard the de-clocking of someone behind him-

'Scout-'

'WHAA SPY GET AWAY FROM ME YA FREAK!' The Sandman was dropped, landing on the floor with a harsh clunk, and the boy flew backwards with his hands raised, to which he fell with his back facing a corner, the RED slowly drawing closer and closer to him. Cease-fire was on, the re-spawn had been switched off, and here the BLU was, backed off into a wall while the RED was drawing closer to him. What he was going to do was as much of a mystery as to what the Pyro was, so he just stared with wide eyes at the French frog before him.

'S-Spy, get away from me...!' His bravery was dying, his hands began to shake, and the ever-so-fresh memory of him nearly drowning was crystal clear in his mind. All the flash back did was make him panic more, make him panic that he might actually be killed for good this time. He didn't want that. Not yet, at least - maybe say goodbye to his Ma first before anything happened to him.

'Do not vorry. I am not going to 'urt you.' It didn't sooth the boys heart, even if the French accent was put in the best "this is a soothing voice right" the man could master. He had no knife in his gloved hands - they were in front of him, not hidden behind his back. His face looked genuine, this time his feelings not hidden behind a mask. Instead of looking him in the eyes for too long, the boy decided that he found more interest in his shoes, finding no urge to fight himself out of the small confined space.

'Trust me, mon amir. Anyvay, I do not 'arm people on cease-fire. And you'll be pleased to know 'zat I sorted out 'ze RED Sniper for you.' That made the boy look up.

'W-what...?'

'He shot you on 'zat cease-fire. After I saved you and returned you to 'ze base, I sorted 'ze bushman out. ...Lets just say 'zat he vill never do 'zat again till 'ze day I die, vhich vill not be anytime soon.' As Spy's genuine smile began to spread over his masked face, all he could see were spots of confusion twinkling in the boys sea blue irises.

'It was you...?' A small nod confirmed his answer. '...W-why...? Why did y-ya save me?'

'I do not like it vhen someone dies permanently. It is vrong, especially vhen cease-fire is supposed to protect us from death. And anyvay, you are...sort of my son. Even if ve kill each other out zhere, it does not mean we should do 'ze the same in real life, oui?'

For the first time ever, the boy was speechless. He had nothing to say, no words to dance off his boastful tongue, no expressions other than shock plastered to his face. It lasted for so long that Spy couldn't help but chuckle. But suddenly, the chuckle turned into a cry of pain, a shot sounding just before. A shaking gloved hand fell to his side, clutching it as he fell to the floor like a ton of bricks, hisses of pain escaping through clenched teeth. Scout, jumping several feet in the air, looked down to the man before looking to the person responsible. There, he saw Soldier, with his shot-gun at the ready, a shell just beside his feet as he reloaded to take another shot.

'Solider, no!'

'Baby man stop!'

At that moment, two people came and blocked the sight of the wounded RED, one much bigger than the other and one much more shocked to see who was standing at his side.

'Leetle Solider should not have done that!'

'What are you talking about?! He was about to kill the boy!'

'He wasn't, jack-ass, we were talkin'!'

'Then that is classed as a "_traitor_", and you should be killed too!' The end of the gun turned to the boy, who took a sharp gasp of breath as he felt his heart suddenly take a jump.

'If Soldier shoot Scout, your brain vill be all over vall!'

The tension was raising as the time slowly ticked on. Heavy staring daggers at Solider, who in return, kept his gun aimed at the boy, who continued to hold his arms out and stand in front of the Spy, who bled out on the floor, marking it with his blood. 'And why are you taking his side?' Solider slowly spoke up, asking the Russian bear for his view.

'He saved baby man and brought him back here. Is not traitor, just saving someone from dying.' His tone was low, serious, all the while maintaining eye contact with the man. Even Spy was shocked by the display of affection shown towards Scout. 'If you shoot Scout, you are a bigger traitor than any of us.'

'Wait, Spy carried you back here...?'

'Well, how else do ya think 'a got back ta BLU that night? And at least a frickin' RED was willing ta help me rather then you or anyone else was!'

The Soldier stayed quiet. It was at that point that the boy got a gentle tug on the bottom of his trousers. Blinking, he looked down to see the painful glance of the RED. He slowly leaned down, to which Spy whispered something in his ear.

'...What? WHAT?! What are you maggots talking about?! Huh?! HUH?!' Solider was getting frantic, now. He stepped closer to the bunch, making the Heavy block him even more.

'...What? What do ya mean she's 'ere?!'

'Huh?'

'Vho?'

Spy went back to whispering, Scouts eyes only getting wider and wider. And then -

'Excuse me, but what the hell do ya think ya doin'?'

It was a sharp, feminine voice. Not Miss Pauling nor the Administrator, but a...Boston one? 'Yes, you, with the stoopid helmet on!'

'W-what?! Stupid helmet?! I'll have you know that this was found in the Second Wa-'

'Yeah, yeah, sweet story - where are my boys?'

'"_Your_ boys"? What are you talking about?'

'...Scout, baby!'

'Ma?!'

The whole gang were in complete and utter shock. There, in the middle of the room, was Scouts Ma, with her small hands on her slender hips, her hair poofed up to give it that effect of "whooshing a man off his feet with an extreme hair style", all held back with a bright blue head-band and lots of strong hair spray. Her dress wasn't that short that you could see her knickers, but it wasn't that long, either, allowing you to see her tanned legs and black, pointy shoes. Whipped on the top of her eyes was blue make-up, going nicely with the BLU theme.

'Well it's 'a good job 'a got 'ere when I did, huh. Why the hell are ya pointin' that thing at my son?'

'M-Ma, Spy's 'ere!'

'Where?!'

There came a weak response, and both the Boston bunny and Russian bear moved out of the wounded mans way. Tears began to fill her eyes as she saw the condition her husband was in, anger soon filling her emotions up to boiling point. With clenched fists, she spun on her sharp heels and stared Solider in the face the best she could.

'Care ta explain why my Spy is like that?' Her voice was dangerously low, that bad it made a shiver crawl down the Heavy's spine.

'He was gonna do something to Scout!'

'Was he my ass! Now you listen ta me, and ya listen good.' Slow clicks of shoes were heard echoing their way towards where the Solider was placed, who dropped the gun to his side and began backing up. 'If Spy wants ta talk to Scout, he can.' Her eyes were glowing with anger, Soldier continuing to back up. 'If 'e wants ta hug him, he can do so.' The Americans back banged against the wall beside the spawn room, gun now hanging down beside his limp side. 'Hell if 'e wants ta kiss 'im good night he can god damn do so.' They were face to face, now, and not in a good way. The rest of the group watched in the side-lines, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Even the RED was impressed with the display unfolding in front of him. 'An' if ya don't like it, ya can go suck one, 'cause my son doesn't 'ave ta listen ta you, and he doesn't 'ave ta follow your rules just 'cause ya don't like what he's doin'. He can do what he god damn likes, same for the rest of ya.'

The American - who had fought in the WWII where dying was a real cause and a display of weakness and fear was for the weak - nodded in fear, backing down as he let the woman take charge. After a short stare-off, she turned around on her sharp heels once more and rushed over to the boy, wrapping her slender arms around his slender frame. A small gasp escaped him as he felt the woman's head nuzzled the crook of his neck, to which he giggled and returned the hug, his face beginning to go red.

'Oh, baby, I'm so glad ya okay! Ya can get help for Spy, right?'

'Yeah, sure 'a can!'

They both pulled away, to which the Scouts famous buck-tooth smile returned to his face in flashing colours. He looked down to the RED, who just smiled back. Just as he was about to lift the Spy in his own arms, the Heavy stopped him there. He told him that he should carry him to the Medics lab since he is stronger, and upon seeing how fumed the Scout became from the remark as he watched the Heavy's back disappear with a hateful glare, his Ma just laughed and patted his back gently. As Spy was carried away by the bear, Scout just mused ''a coulda carried 'im...' to which his mother replied ''a know ya could 'ave, hun.'

* * *

'It were real nice seein' Ma again.'

'Oui, it was.'

The night was still young. The stars were shining, along with the moon, splashing weak light onto anything and everything. With the RED's side all checked out and bandaged up, and with their wife/Ma returning back home, they sat out on the BLU Snipers deck, just looking up to the sky with a beer in their hands, the Frenchies bottle almost cleared.

'Ya gonna be okay?'

'Yes. Medic just need to heal me vith 'is gun and I shall be ready to stab 'zat man in 'ze back once more.'

'Good. Don't want ya ass broke from a gun-shot wound.'

Small chuckles escaped into the air, and the boy yawned.

'...Thanks for savin' me. ...B-back then.'

'As for you.'

'...No problem, man.'

As the night drew on, the BLU fell asleep propped up against the RED's good side. It was only when the Sniper saw him leaning on nothing that he was taken back inside, and a clocked Spy decided it was time for him to retire back to bed in his own base, feeling happy, light, and the best he had ever felt in a long time while working there.

Apart from the discomforting pain, of course.


End file.
